Es Amor
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Si le hubieran dicho desde un principio lo que el destino le tenía preparado jamás lo hubiera creído. Un romance surgido en un momento mágico, una historia de amor sobre Candy y su Príncipe de la Colina...


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga y la serie Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. Si fueran míos, el final no habría quedado inconcluso y Candy habría quedado felíz en compañía de la persona que más la amo.

¡Hola chicas! aquí estoy de nuevo, les comparto esta vez una historia que publiqué en la Guerra Florida de este año.

Muy aparte de mis historias sobre mi eterno y dulce amor Anthony, reconozco que hay otro rubio que me robó el corazón en la serie, el Príncipe de la Colina, su maravilloso tío jejeje, quien fue la persona que en las buenas y malas siempre estuvo al lado de Candy. Por ello hice este pequeño fic en su homenaje.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Es amor**

No sabía que tan rápido podían ir los latidos de mi corazón hasta aquella vez que fuimos a visitar a Patty en su entonces nueva casa en New York, con motivo del primer aniversario de la muerte de Stear.

Le llevamos regalos, unos dulces que habíamos comprado en una panadería cercana y un ramo de flores. Yo estaba felíz de ver a mi amiga de nuevo, ya que nos habíamos mantenido en contacto vía correspondencia durante meses.

Patricia O'Brien es una de mis mejores amigas, había sido mi consejera en momentos difíciles, siempre atenta a lo que yo le contaba para después opinar, tenía el don de saber escuchar y yo le agradecía por ello. Las dos habíamos pasado por momentos tan duros y habíamos logrado salir adelante apoyándonos moralmente la una a la otra. Yo extrañaba sus sinceras opiniones cuando le hablaba sobre mis problemáticos asuntos.

En ese entonces estaba ansiosa por contarle sobre algo especial que me estaba pasando, y cuando digo "especial" me refiero a algo que para mi era realmente extraño, que no sabía como llamarlo, o mejor dicho que tenía miedo de reconocer que en realidad era.

Un sentimiento que me había llegado de improviso, atacándome por sorpresa cuando creía resquebrajado mi corazón. Algo que quizá solo estaba dormido dentro de mí esperando saltar en el momento adecuado, como un volcán al entrar en erupción.

Tenía temor de llamarlo por su nombre…de sufrir otra vez…

Aquello que no quería nombrar, era un sentimiento de brillos de felicidad y eso lo causabas tú. Tú cuando estabas a mi lado, cuando me perdía en tus profundos ojos azules que me llenaban de calma, los mismos que me habían deslumbrado hacía mucho tiempo atrás cuando era pequeña.

Patty lo sabía. Me conocía muy bien o quizá se me había escapado alguna pista en mis cartas, lo cierto es que aquel día de nuestra visita después de que la saludamos efusivamente y conversamos un ratito, en que nos contó que las cosas le estaban yendo bien, que había ingresado a una escuela de arte y que estaba aprendiendo a sobrellevar la muerte de Stear y vivir con su recuerdo, puso la excusa más delicada para retirarse un momento. Dijo algo así como que iba a ver si las galletas que estaba horneando su abuela ya estaban listas, dejándonos solos a ambos en su nueva y hermosa habitación.

Antes había estado sola contigo una infinidad de veces, hasta habíamos compartido el mismo apartamento siendo mejores amigos, casi hermanos, en los días en que mi esperanza por otra persona era dulce; pero de un tiempo allí las cosas habían cambiado, cada momento a solas contigo era como la primera vez. Me ponía nerviosa.  
Los silencios entre los dos se volvían cada vez más profundos. ¿Qué nos estaba pasando?

Añoraba las veces en que podía hablarte con naturalidad, llorar en tu hombro cuando lo necesitaba o abrazarte fuertemente sin pensar que pudiera parecer comprometedor.

Alejandome de mis meditaciones recordé donde estaba y te miré. Allí estabas tú mi eterno ángel protector, en esa habitación rosada junto a mí, alegre y ajeno a los confusos pensamientos que rondaban mi cabeza.

Sin saber bien que hacer, tomé asiento en la cama mientras tú alcanzabas un cuaderno de cuero café que Patty había dejado encima, tal vez con ánimo de enseñárnoslos más tarde. A veces eras un poco curioso, me había dado cuenta.

Animado, te sentaste a mis pies, apoyando tu espalda en el borde de la cama y comenzaste a pasar las hojas una por una, las cuales estaban llenas de dibujos al carboncillo de la estancia de Patty, Annie y mía en Londres, en el colegio San Pablo.

Patty había logrado plasmar casi con exactitud todas las cosas, los edificios, los paisajes, el brumoso ambiente que cubría la ciudad, los carruajes, los picos de las catedrales.

-Son maravillosos- susurré impresionada.

-Sus retratos son realmente impresionantes, no sabía que Patty poseyera este talento- opinaste.

-Es una chica grandiosa, no lo crees- te comenté sonriendo, y me acerqué más para observar con detenimiento cada detalle de las imágenes que me mostrabas. En una aparecíamos Archie, Annie, Stear, Patty, Terry y yo en nuestros momentos felices. Eran recuerdos del brillante verano que pasamos en Escocia, de aquel día tan especial en que recibí mi primer beso.

Al ver el bosquejo de Terry sentí un pinchazo de dolor dentro de mi pecho y creo que te diste cuenta porque me miraste para comprobar si estaba bien, fue durante un fugaz momento y luego cambiaste la hoja.

A menudo me preguntaba cuando dejaría de doler mi herida completamente.

Traté de concentrarme en la siguiente página pero esta fue más triste. Allí estábamos Archie, Annie, Patty, Terry y yo vestidos con los trajes adecuados a los rumbos que habíamos tomado en nuestras vidad, pero sin Stear.

Imaginé la tristeza de mi amiga al dibujarlo, sentí su soledad y su añoranza…y me puse triste. Me sentí egoísta de pensar únicamente en mis sentimientos dolorosos y no tomar en cuenta los de Patty.

Sabía lo duro que era perder a una persona amada, puesto que lo había sufrido a temprana edad con la partida de Anthony. Sentir esa desesperación de saber que nunca más vas a volver a ver a esa persona y ese vacío de no entender como el mundo sigue girando aunque él ya no esté, es un dolor tan grande que te quisieras morir también.

Comencé a sentir un escozor en mis ojos y tú entendiste que era mejor cerrar el cuaderno. A esas alturas ya estabas acostumbrado a mis sentimentalismos.

Stear nos hacía tanta falta con sus ocurrencias y locuras, me pregunté cómo habría reaccionado de conocer quien era el jefe del Clan Ardley y secretamente, con el corazón, le pedí que desde donde quiera que estuviera nos protegiera a Patty y a mí. También, no sin darme gracia, le pedí que me direccionara por el camino correcto al decidir a quién entregarle de nuevo mi corazón.

Tú que quizá me estabas viendo meditar, me sonreíste cálidamente, confortándome, trayéndome de vuelta a la calma. Bajé la mirada un poco sonrojada. Todo lo que producías en mí era tan mágico y confuso. Estabas allí, haciéndome compañía, silencioso protagonista de mis historias, la persona a quien había confiado mi diario,la persona en quien más confiaba.

Y entonces ocurrió algo memorable. Una situación difícil de explicar. Una pequeña cajita de música que reposaba sobre la cómoda de Patty empezó a sonar.

Los dos nos sorprendimos y miramos hacia el lugar. Al instante la reconocí. Era el regalo que me había dado Stear antes de partir a la guerra. La última vez que lo vi antes de subirse al tren. La cajita que después yo había obsequiado a Patty para conmemorar su recuerdo porque ella era más adecuada para tenerla que yo.

No lo podía creer.

Sin saber por qué, sentí una felicidad muy grande. Me levanté y la tomé entre mis manos, luego regresé y me senté a tu lado. Te acercaste, mientras me veías observarla maravillada, sin poder evitar que mis lágrimas cayeran.

-¿Crees que sea una señal?- preguntaste

-Espero que sí- respondí sonriendo con la cara mojada, lloraba de felicidad.

No sé en que momento exacto ocurrió pero sentí tus manos sobre mis mejillas, secándolas con dulzura, aunque aquello en el momento me hizo llorar más. Me acercaste a ti y me cobijaste entre tus brazos infundiéndome consuelo y calor.  
Me aferré a tu espalda, como no lo había hecho en tiempo, aspirando tu aroma, diciéndote silenciosamente cuanto te necesitaba, cuanto te extrañaba en cada uno de tus viajes, cuando no estabas cerca mío en meses. Ya no como una chica a su mejor amigo, ni como una niña a su padrino, sino como una mujer al hombre que ama, al que pertenece y no quiere dejar ir.

Lo sentiste igual que yo, ¿verdad?. Me pareció irreal entonces escuchar los fuertes latidos de tu corazón.

Mientras mi rostro descansaba hundido en tu cuello y lentamente me empezaba a calmar, bajaste suavemente tu cabeza.

-Ya no llores princesa- me susúrrate al oído. Eso me recordó el principio de nuestras anécdotas. Levanté un poco el rostro para mirarte mejor, pero lo que encontré fueron tus labios que enseguida posaste sobre los míos.  
Se me escapó un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, pero tú me estrechaste más fuerte, haciéndome sentir segura y amada.  
Fue algo nuevo, que jamás había sentido. Tus besos eran cálidos, profundos, tan diferentes a los de Terry. Dejaban escapar de tu alma toda tu pasión y ternura. Sentí tu amor. Podía apreciarlo en tu firme abrazo, en la manera como me acariciabas, podía encontrarlo en tu madurez.

En ese mágico momento, fundida en la nube de romance que habías creado con tu dulce acción, me pareció perderme en el tiempo, retroceder…a través de nuestras memorias…

Volví a aquel día ya hacía un año y medio atrás en el Hogar de Pony cuando descubrí con asombro que eras mi príncipe ese entonces todas las piezas del rompecabezas habían empezado a encajar.

Al día en que te presentaste ante mí como el patriarca de la familia y entendí que siempre habías estado detrás de todo y siempre habías sido mi protector.

Volví a los días cuando compartíamos el pequeño apartamento en el centro de Chicago, y éramos libres y felices, mientras con paciencia esperábamos el regreso de tu memoria.

A los días cuando trabajabas en el zoológico de Londres y yo me escapaba del San Pablo para visitarte, y te empezaste a transformar en la persona en quien más podía confiar.

Y seguí retrocediendo. Llegué a la tarde en que me consolaste por la muerte de Anthony, diciéndome que la vida continuaba, y que las personas siguen viviendo mientras se las recuerda con el corazón. Me guardé esas palabras que me alentaron a seguir y crecer.

Recordé también la noche en que caí por la cascada y me rescataste. Llevándome contigo a tu hogar secreto, compartiendo tal vez por primera vez con alguien tu escondido mundo de libertad.

Y por último al día en que te vi por primera vez en la Colina de Pony y pensé que eras el ser más bonito que había visto en mi vida. Cuando con tu dulce música alejaste toda la tristeza que en esos momentos me acechaba y la transformaste en alegría, en esperanza de futura dicha.

Y nos visualicé así, de niños. Tú de la edad que tenías cuando te empecé a llamar Príncipe y yo de la que tenía cuando fui a vivir a la casa de los Leagan con el sueño de volver a encontrarte. Detrás de mis ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de tu dulzura, nos vi a los dos bailando al ritmo alegre de la canción de la cajita musical y viviendo la misma situación que entonces. Juntando nuestros labios, nuestras manos, nuestras almas.

En ese momento entendí todo, que nuestras vidas desde un principio habían estado destinadas a estar juntas. Que ya no debía dudar más porque eras la persona por la que siempre había estado esperando, aquella capaz de darlo todo por mí sin espera nada a cambio. Aquella que siempre me había cuidado y había estado allí cuando lo necesitaba y que permanecería a mi lado pasara lo que pasara. Sólo entonces por fin pude comprender con totalidad mi sentimiento extraño, no era más que puro y verdadero amor.

En algún momento la música encantada terminó de sonar, al igual que nuestro beso. Me miraste a los ojos, creo que tampoco podías creer lo que nos acababa de suceder. Te notabas agitado y nervioso.

-Candy…- dijiste con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y apoyando tu espalda en el borde de la cama, echaste tu cabeza hacia atrás como procesando bien la situación.

-Por favor- susurré- No digas que lo sientes, yo…- No quería que te arrepintieras de haberme demostrado tus sentimientos, pero no me dejaste terminar.

-..Te amo- soltaste decidido, dejándome impactada sin saber que decir, más que mencionar tu nombre

-Albert…-

-Siempre lo he hecho- continuaste, mientras a mi se me hacía increíble escucharte decir aquello.

-Al principio creí…creí que estaba loco- tomaste fuerza para continuar en lo que querías contar- Eras tan joven pero me gustabas, yo ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, era demasiado mayor para ti. Sabía que pensar en cualquier oportunidad era imposible, pero aún así no podía evitar tener esos sentimientos, por ello esperé a que crecieras para decírtelo, aunque sabía que esto podía poner en riesgo nuestra amistad…- mirabas al suelo, y movías tu rodilla mientras me hacías aquella confesión, pareciéndome de repente muy joven, provocándome una inmensa ternura.

-..Yo sé que tal vez te asusté, pero ya no puedo controlarlo, es algo que se escapa de mí. Sé que le entregaste tu corazón a Terrence, pero si me das una oportunidad, si me lo permites puedo curarte... y puedo esperarte, tal como lo he hecho hasta ahora-

-No hace falta- dije colocando mi manos sobre la tuya, haciendo que levantaras tu mirada cristalina nuevamente hacia mí con curiosidad – Estoy lista…yo también te amo, siempre vas a ser mi príncipe Albert-

Sonreíste disfrutando mis palabras y entrelazaste nuestras manos.

-No nos fue tan difícil decirlo después de todo, verdad- bromeaste, mientras te acercabas mejor a mí y tomabas un mechón de mi rizada cabellera.

-Candy, mi pequeña… - me dijiste con ternura – ¿Serías mi compañera a lo largo de la vida?-

Mis ojos se comenzaron de nuevo a poner húmedos al escuchar tu propuesta. No había nada que anhelara más en la vida, sin embargo de por sí sabía que con mi decisión vendrían nuevos retos a afrontar, que te enfrentarías a toda una Sociedad que nos miraría con el rabillo del ojo, condenándonos, que aparecerían mil y un prejuicios… pero también sabía que sí estaba a tu lado todo saldría bien. Enfrentaríamos los problemas juntos.

-Sí- contesté

-¿Qué has dicho Candy, no te escuché?- mentiste

-¡He dicho que siiiií!- exclamé llena de felicidad lanzándote los brazos al cuello y casi haciéndote recostar en el suelo, pero tú me sostuviste riendo, yo era media loca, es más aún lo soy jajaja. Enseguida me acordé que esos no eran modales de una damita, por lo que trate de recuperar la compostura y seriedad, pero tú me mantuviste cerca de ti.

-Me encantaría- corroboré.

Nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, como atraídos por un imán, hasta que nuestras bocas se juntaron de nuevo, sellando nuestro pacto. Luego fuiste tú el que me abrazaste con efusividad y yo correspondí tu alegría.

Supongo que afuera de la habitación Patty y su abuela se deben haber impresionado de nuestras risas y exclamaciones de felicidad.

Desde aquel día hasta hoy ya han pasado casi diez años. Patty nuestra humilde Cupido está casada y tiene dos hijos, uno de ellos se llama Stear, como mi dulce ángel amigo que está en el cielo, y es profesora de arte en New York. Seguimos siendo tan amigas como antes.

Y respecto a mí, que puedo decir mi querido Bert, sigo siendo a tu lado tan dichosa como en aquella tarde cuando era casi una niña y me hiciste descubrir el significado del verdadero amor.

Al final la bruja que encontré en mi adolescencia tenía razón, sí soy felíz.

FIN

Belén (Moonlightgirl1986)para la GF 2012  
15/04/2012


End file.
